Snapshots
by kitty132383
Summary: A hundred glimpses into the life of Ron and Hermione. 100. It's Ron and Hermione's anniversary. Ron has something specail planned for the girl, but something goes wrong. Again. He never gets a break, does he? 100/100 -COMPLETE
1. Fancy

**A/N: Written for the 100 stories under 100 words challenge. Obviously, all these drabbles will be under 100 words and mostly involve Ron and Hermione. **

_Prompt: Fancy_

_Word Count: 88_

* * *

She was never a giggling girl to begin with. She didn't like fancy parties, or lacy dresses, or spending hours on her hair. While others were discussing boys, she was studying for her OWLs. While they were painting their nails, she was researching about Defense Spells for Harry.

But the night after the Yule Ball, she falls asleep on the couch… and wakes up to hear a familiar red-haired boy tell her she's beautiful, she can't help but think that maybe being fancy isn't so bad after all.


	2. Pudding

_Prompt: Pudding_

_Word count: 76_

* * *

"Hey, Ron, do you know—"

"I didn't eat the last cup of pudding, I swear!"

Hermione stared.

"I was only going to ask if you'd seen my book on medicinal herbs…"

"Oh. I think I saw it in the living room."

"Okay, thanks."

Hermione walked a couple of steps out of the kitchen, and then froze. "Wait, was it you who ATE MY PUDDING?"

Only a small cloud dust greeted her when she turned around.


	3. Balloon

_Prompt: Balloon_

_Word Count: 98_

* * *

It was his first time coming to an amusement park. He'd been a little sceptical of it, but seeing as it was an excuse to spend more time with Hermione, had agreed. He noticed her watching a clown holding balloons, and on impulse, bought them as they were leaving the park. She looked a bit surprised, but accepted the present. As she was entering her house, she held out the balloon to him and told him to keep it.

Charlie stared at him when he came home. "Who's the mother?"

The balloon read,_ 'Congratulations on the baby girl!'_


	4. Mother

_Prompt: Mother_

_Word Count: 93_

* * *

Molly Weasley was constantly worrying about her youngest son. He was a bit awkward and had no tact, but she also knew he was loyal and clever. She had wondered if he would make friends at school. But then when he came home, it was to talk about Harry and then complain about Hermione and what she made him do or how she was. Remembering all this, Molly couldn't help but sob as she sat in the front row of the chapel.

"_Do you take this woman to be your wife?"_

"_I do." _


	5. Train

_Prompt: Train_

_Word Count: 99_

* * *

It was during their first train ride to Hogwarts that Harry first noticed that there was something between them. He remembered all too well how Hermione had barged into the compartment, subtly insulting Ron then focussing on Harry. But before all this, he had seen her gaze stray to Ron first, before looking away. He recalled how Ron had stared at her for a second too long, and then awkwardly glanced away and introduced himself. Everyone else could see it too, he could tell.

Harry wondered when they would realize that special someone was right in front of them.


	6. Detention

_Prompt: Detention_

_Word Count: 78_

* * *

"This is all your fault. Everything is completely and utterly your fault." Hermione huffed angrily from where she was pickling toads. "Why do _I _have to end up in detention for some prank you and Harry decided to do? _Why_ did you have to add extra ingredients to Malloy's cauldron, and then get caught? Do you ever consider _my _feeling? Huh?"

"Where'd he go anyways?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione momentarily paused in her rant.

"That sneaky little bastard…"


	7. Ravenclaw

_Prompt: Ravenclaw_

_Word Count: 85_

* * *

They always said that she should have gone into Ravenclaw. Even she herself questioned why she decided to enter Gryffindor when the Sorting Hat said she could choose. She had gotten the best grades in their year, even better than the house full of studious students and was constantly being praised by teachers.

But then she would join Ron on the couch and watch as he joked around with Harry and played Exploding Snap and she knew that she truly only ever belonged in Gryffindor.


	8. Chess

_Prompt: Chess_

_Word Count: 93_

* * *

They always assumed she didn't play because she hated losing, but the truth was that she always loved watching him when he played chess. The way his eyebrows would scrunch up while he focussed intently on the game was extremely cute and endearing. He would always pull a strategy out of nowhere that was absolutely genius, and he would have that heart-racing crooked smile on his face in casual arrogance. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

"_Hey, Hermione, do you want to play?"_

"_No thanks. I'll just watch." _


	9. Stars

_Prompt: Stars_

_Word Count: 93_

* * *

"And that group of stars over there are called the Pegasus. He's a flying horse."

"That's a horse? I thought it was some sort of box…"

"No, Ron, it's a horse."

"Are you sure, Hermione? It doesn't look like one."

"YES, for the last time already, it's a horse!"

"Okay, okay! Then… what about those ones over there?"

"That one's Aquarius. Over there is Capricornus and then Corona Australis is right there. And right at the end of my finger is Lyra."

"Hn."

…

...

...

"I still think it look like a box."

"_Ron!"_


	10. Fire

_Prompt: Fire_

_Word Count: 90_

* * *

Ron stared. Then rubbed his eyes and blinked several times to confirm what he was seeing was reality. Hermione smiled at him sheepishly in the kitchen, one hand holding a wand while the other was tightly clutching a ladle.

"Er, surprise?" She said weakly.

"Hermione, why is the water on fire?"

The girl wrung her hands nervously. "I was trying to boil water."

Ron stood stock-still for a moment. Blinking back to life, he shook his head and steered her out of the room.

"Why don't we get take-out instead?"


	11. Chocolate

_Prompt: Choclate_

_Word Count: 87_

* * *

Hermione tiptoed down the stairs quietly. She knew she really shouldn't have been down here at this time, but she suddenly had this craving for-

"Ron! What are you doing here!?"

"What are _you _doing here?"

"I asked you first!"

"Er, well… I was…"

"Is that chocolate?"

"…yes."

"Are you telling me that you broke into the kitchens at midnight to gorge on chocolate?"

"Yes…?"

Hermione paused for a moment. "Can I have some?"

Ron grinned at her and patted the seat next to him. "Sure thing."


	12. Web

_Prompt: Web_

_Word Count: 96_

* * *

Hermione sighed at the dusty attic. "Ron, could you pass me the duster? There's a huge spider web here." She shouted downstairs.

Immediately, there was a high-pitched shriek as Ron backed away from the stairs, duster clutched in one hand.

"It's going to eat me!"

"Oh, come off it Ron. There is nothing here but an empty web."

"It's waiting for us to let down our guard. Be careful!"

The girl sighed and went back to work.

…

…

…

"_Get it off me!_"

The girl huffed in irritation. "That's just a piece of thread, Ron!"


	13. Stutter

_Prompt: Stutter_

_Word Count: 85_

* * *

Ron cursed his voice right now. It had betrayed him, stumbling over words he normally wouldn't have trouble with or tripping him up when it wasn't needed. In front of him, Hermione watched in amusement as he stuttered furiously, trying to get the words out.

Finally, he had enough. Ron steeled himself and looked the girl straight in the eye. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

The woman froze, and then launched herself at the man who was kneeling on the floor.

"Yes! Yes, I will!"


	14. Water

_Prompt: Water_

_Word Count: 99_

* * *

Hermione stared down at the snoring form of Ron Weasley. Molly had asked her to wake the boy up because she was busy with breakfast. But no matter what she did, he just wasn't getting up! Suddenly, she got an idea and quickly disappeared out of the room, reappearing soon with a glass of water.

_Splash!_

Ron woke up spluttering, and Hermione quickly hid the glass.

"Who did that?" He asked furiously.

"Fred and George just ran out of the room." She replied. Once he was out of sight, she allowed a smirk onto her face. _Mission accomplished._


	15. Owl

_Prompt: Owl_

_Word Count: 93_

* * *

Pig the owl watched as his master sat very very close to the brown haired one. Cocking his head to the side slightly, he considered what that meant. When humans were close, did that not mean they were courting the other? Pig mentally hooted happily as he remembered how the brown haired one would always pet his favourite area. Flying up to her shoulder, he nuzzled her. He approved of the courtship.

Ron watched in amusement. "What's he doing?"

Hermione shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe he suddenly wanted company?"

The two went back to studying.


	16. Fragile

_Prompt: Fragile_

_Word Count: 74_

* * *

"Be careful Ron," Hermione whispered, "These books are fragile."

Ron rolled his eyes. "We're at a library Hermione. I _know_."

Hermione shook her head at him. "You stay here and read something to keep you busy. I'll be over there doing some research."

Ron nodded and sat down, randomly selecting a book to read. It was after he finished several books that he finally realized something.

"Wait… why am I in the children's section?"


	17. Cinnamon

_Prompt: Cinnamon_

_Word Count: 99_

* * *

Ron gingerly took a bite out of the warm bun in his hands. Hermione tried not to laugh as he immediately spat the piece out, his face turning a beautiful shade of green while he made disgusted faces.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked incredulously.

"It's called a cinnamon bun Ron." Hermione snickered.

"That _thing _is a disgrace to all food! It tastes like… urgh, I can't even describe it!"

Hermione simply grinned. "To think there was a food out there that you wouldn't gorge on! Someone, call the Daily Prophet!"

A grumble was her only answer.


	18. Fear

_Prompt: Fear_

_Word Count: 99_

* * *

Out of all of the things Hermione had ever experienced, this one ranked pretty high up there with riding the dragon or facing Bellatrix, in terms of how fearful she was right now. She clutched her seatbelt tightly, and prayed for the best.

"Relax, Hermione." Ron reassured her. "How hard can driving a car be?"

Another car loudly honked its horn as Ron drove through a red light and was driving in the middle of the yellow line.

Hermione didn't know how, but they had finally arrived at their destination in one piece.

"That's it. You're taking driving lessons!"


	19. Nightmare

_Prompt: Nightmare_

_Word Count: 66_

* * *

Ron jerked awake, gasping. For a moment, he stared around the room wildly, before realizing that it was all a nightmare, and began crying. It was the terrible, broken sobbing of someone who went through war and it tore Hermione's heart just listening to it. Sitting up, she hugged him tightly while he clutched her like a life line.

"It's okay," she whispered, "I'm here now."


	20. Key

_Prompt: Key_

_Word Count: 99_

* * *

The door to an apartment opened and then closed near-silently. Hermione padded into the house quietly, so as to not disturb the single occupant in the house. Startled, she stood in the hallway as she realized the light in the living room was open.

Ron glanced up at her as she walked into the room.

"Nightmare?" he asked sympathetically. She nodded.

"Here," he walked up to her and pressed something into her hand. "You come over so often anyways."

Hermione glanced down at her palm. On it was a small key. Or, more specifically, the key to his apartment.


	21. Shampoo

_Prompt: Shampoo_

_Word Count: 53_

* * *

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and placed his chin on her head as they sat on the couch. Suddenly, he blinked and tilted his head down to meet her eyes.

"New shampoo?" He asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "Yes… how'd you tell?"

"I can always tell."

…

…

…

"Weirdo."


	22. Twins

_Prompt: Twins_

_Word Count: 96_

* * *

"_Hello _Hermione and what a beautiful day it is!" Ron cried dramatically. "I cannot be happier to be in the presence of such a _beautiful _lady! Come! Let us enjoy the Springtime of Youth!" He then proceeded to do a pirouette and several spins, laughing joyfully the whole time.

"The twins spiked his pumpkin juice, didn't they?" She sighed to herself.

She watched as he, still laughing, crashed into the wall and then slumped to the ground.

Hermione glanced around to see that the common room was somehow strangely deserted.

She went to help him up.

* * *

Anyone get the reference? No? Anyone?... Okay then, I'll just sulk in the corner by myself.


	23. Walls

_Prompt: Walls_

_Word Count: 98_

* * *

"Let us out of here!" Ron shouted, fists pounding against the walls of the Room of Requirement.

"The room won't open until you confess to each other!" Came the muffled voice of Harry.

The two fell silent.

Suddenly, Hermione grinned. "I found a loophole." Turning to Ron, she stared straight at him. "I have a confession to make. I was the one who ate all of your Bertie's Beans last year."

Ignoring Ron's gaping face, she stormed out of the now unlocked room and into the gathered crowd. Ron shuddered. Mental note, try not to piss Hermione off.


	24. Strawberries

_Prompt: Starawberries_

_Word Count: 86_

* * *

It was dinnertime. Hermione stared across the table at Ron as he finished his meal, and then took some strawberries for dessert. He had been consistently doing that for the past couple years, claiming that it helped him calm his nerves.

Years later, after Hermione lifted her lips from his, he smiled crookedly at her, and then walked down to the kitchens to get a bowl of strawberries. Hermione followed him curiously, smiling slightly when she noticed there were quite a few more strawberries than usual.


	25. Sickness

_Prompt: Sickness_

_Word Count: 69_

* * *

Ron sniffled in bed. Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Just how did you get sick watching a Qudditch game?"

"Well, there was this really exciting move and we all ran out of the shelter to cheer for the Holyheads." He explained miserably.

Hermione shook her head and went to get more porridge.

"Hermione?" Ron called out.

"Yes?"

"…Thanks."

Hermione smiled fondly, though her back was turned to him.

"No problem."


	26. Dream

_Prompt: Dream_

_Word Count: 69_

* * *

"I dreamed I was swimming in the lake." Hermione said.

Ron squinted at the divination book. "That means… the love of your life is right in front of you."

Hermione blinked. "Okay then… what was your dream?"

"That a giant marshmallow was chewing on my foot."

"That means… the love of your life is right in front of you."

…

…

"Must be faulty."

"I never liked Divination anyways."


	27. Moon

_Prompt: Moon_

_Word Count: 48_

* * *

Hermione leaned against Ron contently.

"The moon is so beautiful isn't it?" She sighed.

"Er… yeah, I guess." Ron muttered.

"And the stars are really nice tonight." She murmured.

"Am I supposed to agree with you?"

Hermione gritted her teeth in irritation. So much for a romantic evening.


	28. Grin

_*winces* Definetely not my best one.._

_Prompt: Grin_

_Word Count: 78_

* * *

He was a puzzle, an enigma. Simple, yet complex. The most difficult problem she had ever encountered in all her years of life. He would be jealous in one moment, but then gave her space with an understanding that unnerved her somewhat. But as he grinned at her across the room, Hermione suddenly realized that she didn't need to work quite so hard to solve this problem.

She would have plenty of time to figure him out later.


	29. Ink

_Prompt: Ink_

_Word Count: 99_

* * *

"What's that?" Ron asked curiously, pointed down at Hermione's hand.

The girl stopped writing her letter to her parents, glancing down at the pen in her hand.

"Oh, this? It's a pen. It's what muggles use to write with." Hermione answered patiently.

"But where's the ink?" Ron frowned, looking around and not seeing any visible ink pots. "And why does it look so weird?"

"The ink in in the pen." She quickly jotted down a word to show him. "See?"

Ron's eyes widened in shock.

...

It would be later in the day when Hermione realized her pen was missing.


	30. Scream

_Prompt: Scream_

_Word Count: 97_

* * *

Hermione paused in her work, wiping sweat off her face as she continued to stir the cauldron for the Polyjuice Potion. Ron came in beside her.

"Why don't you take a break Hermione?" He suggested.

Hermione gave him a grateful smile, and walked out. Glancing into the dusty mirror, she suddenly froze in shock.

No, this couldn't be! It was something she thought she had left behind in the muggle world, because surely such a thing couldn't exist in the world of magic? Letting out a scream of horror, she backed away quickly.

It was a pimple.


	31. Photograph

_Prompt: Photgraph_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

"No way," Ron breathed. "I couldn't have been so tiny!"

Ron and Hermione were lying on the floor with the photo album spread out in front of them. Various other single photographs were tossed carelessly around them, giving the living room a crowded feel to it.

Hermione giggled lightly. "You were so cute back then."

"Hey, why don't we take a photo now?" Ron said suddenly. "We don't have any right now."

Hermione blinked in surprise. It was true; they didn't have any pictures after the war. Ron quickly got up from the floor, rummaging through the closet.

"Okay… smile!"


	32. Drunk

_Prompt: Drunk_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

Hermione wasn't a drinker. But tonight she sat in her living room holding a bottle of fire whiskey and staring blankly at the fireplace.

It had been years since she was prisoner in the Malfoy house. Even now, she could still remember the sensation of being ripped inside out. The feeling of being boiled in a pot of acid and torn by a thousand knives still remained. Hermione sighed and took another long swig of her drink.

The quiet steps of footsteps came from behind her. Ron came and sat beside her, glancing at her silently. No words were needed.


	33. Whisper

_Prompt: Whisper_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

"Here Hermione, let me get that for you." Ron said, holding out her chair. Hermione gaped at him, and slowly took her seat.

'_Was his drink spiked again?' _she wondered worriedly. _'Or is someone Polyjuicing as him?'_

All throughout class, Ron was the perfect gentleman. Not whispering to Harry and actually reading his books when she told him to. Finally, when Ron offered to hold her books for her, she just walked out of the classroom.

'_I must be drunk.' _Hermione decided.

"I thought you said being nicer to her would make her like me more?" Ron hissed to Harry.


	34. Snow

**A/N: So, I don't know if any of you have noticed yet, but we now have a book cover! Obviously, it's not that good as I was in a rush while drawing it, but it'll do. What do you think? Should I leave it like that, or take it down?**

_Prompt: Snow_

_Word Count: 97_

* * *

"We should think of a name." Hermione suggested.

"For our kid?" Ron asked, patting Hermione's bulging stomach. The child happily kicked in response.

"Yes, Ron, for our kid."

"How about Snow? Lillian sounds good too."

"Ron," Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Those are all girl names. What if it's a boy?"

"It's going to be a girl," Ron said stubbornly. "I just know it."

Hermione simply shook her head. At that moment, the wind blew harshly, sending rose petals fluttering around the kitchen.

"Rose." Ron said, picking up a stray petal.

"Rose." Hermione pondered. "That's a good name."


	35. Pause

_Prompt: Pause_

_Word Count: 96_

* * *

Ron paused. Stared. Frowned. Looking around his room, he realized that nothing was where he remembered he left it. His clothes were mysteriously gone from where he had carelessly thrown them on the floor and his blanket was neatly folded. Staring around the area, he started slightly when Hermione called him down for dinner.

"Hermione." He said. "We have got to do something about your compulsive organizing habit."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"My room is all neat and tidy."

"But... I didn't do that."

Ron and Hermione stared at each other.

"Then who did?"


	36. Blank

_Prompt: Blank_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

Hermione stared at the blank parchment in front of her. Then slowly, she drew a face with a lopsided smile and rumpled hair. Putting her quill to the page, she added a smattering of freckles last. A very hideous picture of Ron gazed up at her. Grinning, she added a pair of dog ears.

"Hermione?" Ron called. "What are you doing?"

She quickly turned the page over. "My essay for Potions. What else?"

Ron raised his eyebrows, and went back to playing chess.

Once he turned around, Hermione added a wagging tail for good measure, and shook in silent laughter.


	37. Together

_Prompt: Together_

_Word Count: 81_

* * *

"Ron?" Hermione asked, voice small. "I'm scared."

There was a moment of silence where she wondered if he was asleep, but then his voice came from the direction of the floor.

"I know. I am too."

Reaching down from the couch, she met Ron's hand in the middle.

"It's okay Hermione." He said softly, "No matter what, we'll get through this together."

Hermione nodded once, and slipped off into the land of sleep with a strange warm feeling in her chest.


	38. Ribbon

_Prompt: Ribbon_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

Hermione's eyes snapped open, feeling the familiar feeling of excitement course through her as it always did on Christmas morning. Not bothering to change out of her pyjamas, she grabbed the first box she saw and started unwrapping.

A couple minutes later, she came upon a sloppily wrapped present. It was Ron's. Opening it, there was only one thing inside. It was a ribbon, enchanted to change colors. Vaguely, she remembered complaining to them that her hair was always getting into her way. She didn't think he'd remember though.

Smiling softly, she decided to change her hairstyle for the day.


	39. Fireflies

_Prompt: Fireflies_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You'll see."

Ron had come into her room in the middle of the night, saying that there was something he needed to show her. Hermione had reluctantly agreed.

"Okay! We're here."

Hermione stopped, and looked around. There were near a creek, with nothing else of interest. Just as she was about to question him, a light lit up in her peripheral vision. Slowly, small balls of light rose up from the cattails.

Her eyes widened in awe.

They stayed up until dawn watching the fireflies, her hand clasped in his the whole time.


	40. Future

_Prompt: Future_

_Word Count: 89_

* * *

"What do you picture yourself as in the future?" Hermione asked out loud. "I think I'd like to go into Magical Law."

"Well," Ron shuffled awkwardly, "I want a family." He said quietly.

Hermione blinked in surprise. It was unusual to hear such a soft answer from the normally blunt and untactful boy. But she could recall how lonely it had been, growing up friendless and an only child. She imagined it was just as hard growing up overshadowed by everyone.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I want a family too."


	41. Dance

_Prompt: Dance_

_Word Count: 99_

* * *

"Come on, Ron." Hermione coaxed. "It's not that bad."

Ron scowled, slumping down further. "Yes it is. I _told _you Hermione, I can't dance."

"You can and you will." Hermione said determinedly. Then she winced as he stepped on her foot.

"See?" She asked, pushing the pain out of her voice. "You're getting better already."

Ron noticed this, and felt regret pushing at him. "I love you so much." He sighed. He froze, realizing what he just said.

Hermione had stopped too, staring at him in shock. Then she leaned on his chest happily.

"I love you too, Ron."


	42. Whore

_Prompt: Whore_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

"_Whore." _

She had been called many things in her life… but this one was not one of them. Even though she knew that she would never do something like that, the name stung her, coming back to haunt her when she least suspected it. As Hermione forced the tears back, she felt Ron sling an arm around her shoulders and pull her close.

"Who called you that?" He asked. "Just tell us. Mum's already sharpening her pitchfork."

Despite herself, she felt a laugh bubbling out of her mouth. Ron grinned at her.

"You look better when you smile." He commented.


	43. Ice Cream

_Prompt: Ice Cream_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

"We're going to be humiliated." Hermione moaned. "We're going to walk into the Burrow and everyone's going to laugh at us."

The two of them were splattered with ice cream. It was on their faces and clothes. Ron swore there was some in his socks as well.

It all started when Hermione accidently smeared a bit of ice cream on his face. In return, he pushed his cone into her cheek and the rest is history.

"Who cares?" Ron laughed cheerfully. "If worse comes to worst, we have extra ice cream. We can always start a war and get away."


	44. Awake

_Prompt: Awake_

_Word Count: 55_

* * *

Ron couldn't fall asleep. It was tomorrow, the day he'd been waiting for forever.

The day he would get married.

He knew he should get to sleep. He couldn't greet Hermione at the altar with dark bags under his eyes. It was an impossible task though. Because for once, reality was better than his dreams.


	45. Sword

_Prompt: Sword_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

As a little kid, Hermione had always dreamed of a Knight in shining armour coming to save her. He would take out his sword, and fight off a horrific monster and they would fall in love and love happily ever after.

Now, all she had was a boy who was awkward, tactless, and very blunt. He wasn't fearless or confident like in the stories. He was just a boy with a strong loyalty to his friends, a boy who was overshadowed. He was only a boy trying to grow up in the adult world.

But that was enough for her.


	46. Grave

_Prompt: Grave_

_Word Count: 99_

* * *

Ron stared gravely at Hermione. The girl stared resolutely back.

"Hermione," he said, slight panic creeping into his voice, "I really don't think is a good idea."

"I think this is a great idea," Hermione said. "All you have to do is teach these children how to make a craft. It's not that hard, really."

"I'm not good at teaching." He insisted.

"You'll be fine."

They had a brief staring contest. Ron relented.

"Fine" he sighed, walking over to the group of children. "Follow me, midgets."

Hermione bit her lip. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.


	47. Toilet

_Prompt: Toilet_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

Ron yawned sleepily as he walked into the bathroom. He blearily noted that Hermione was standing in front of the toilet biting her fingers anxiously. The girl turned, saw him, and frantically rushed over.

"Ron!" she wailed. "I dropped my necklace into the toilet! I can't use Wingardium Leviosa because the water's pulling it down, and I can't use Accio because it's covered in dirty toilet water!"

Sighing, Hermione walked downstairs, resolving to get it later. Ron stared at the toilet. Grimacing, he got down to his knees and plunged his hand into the water.

She'd better thank him later.


	48. Apple

_Prompt: Apple_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

"So tell me," Hermione's mother, Monica, said, "What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

Hermione had brought Ron home to see her parents. After all, they were now dating and it was a muggle custom to bring boyfriends home to their parents. So far he had been the perfect gentleman, and charming to boot. Hermione couldn't be happier.

Ron munched on an apple as a snack, considering. "Well, there was this time we broke into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon."

Jake, Hermione's father, laughed. "That's a good one!"

At their neutral faces, he paused.

"Wait, that wasn't a joke?"


	49. Lullaby

_Prompt: Lullaby_

_Word Count: 98_

* * *

A wail rang out through the Weasley household.

Next to him, Hermione groaned and rolled over, muttering, "She's _your _daughter."

Ron sighed and stumbled sleepily to him feet. Making his way to the nursery, he picked up the crying baby, humming a lullaby that Molly always sang to him when he was younger.

Slowly, the cried subsided as the baby girl snuggled into his chest. Ron let a smile slip onto his face. This was theirs. He and Hermione had created this with their love. He gently lowered her into the crib.

"Goodnight, my love." Ron whispered softly.


	50. Slytherin

_Prompt: Slytherin_

_Word Count: 95_

* * *

Hermione walked down the hall with her two best friends. Nearby, a group of Slytherins sneered at them, whispering _'Mudblood' _and _'Know-it-all'_ under their breaths. The girl mentally rolled her eyes. She didn't really care about what they thought, but she could see Ron growing furious by the redness of his ears.

"Hey!" He yelled, garnering the attention of everyone in that particular hallway. "She may be a stuck up know-it-all, but she's _our _stuck up know-it-all!"

Hermione fought off a smile. Only Ron could somehow compliment her and insult her at the same time.


	51. Forgotten

_Prompt: Forgotten_

_Word Count: 73_

* * *

"Ron," Hermione said over dinner. "I forgot to tell you but Ginny's pregnant! Isn't that wonderful?"

Ron stopped eating and gaped at her. "Ginny. Pregnant."

"Is it that much of a shock?"

"Ginny. Pregnant?"

"No Ron, it's not a bad thing."

"Ginny… pregnant."

"We knew it was going to happen eventually."

"Ginny pregnant!"

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "If you're going to yell at your sister, at least make sure you're speaking in coherent sentences."


	52. Lip gloss

_Prompt: Lip Gloss_

_Word Count: 99_

* * *

Hermione stared in shock and horror at Ron. He froze at the sight of her. Finally, he stuttered, "This isn't what it looks like."

Hermione backed into the doorway, holding a hand to her mouth.

She bolted.

It was only until she got to the Potter house that she let the tears flow down her face.

"You'll never believe what I just saw!" Hermione gasped to Ginny. "Ron was… Ron was trying on my lip gloss!"

Giggling again, she wiped the tears of laughter away.

Back at the house, Ron groaned. He was never going to live this down.

* * *

_Did I fool you? ;)_


	53. Sleep

_Prompt: Sleep_

_Word Count: 98_

* * *

Hermione got up from the bed, sleepily rubbing her eyes. Today was her turn to make breakfast. Half an hour later, she stood at the stove, directing eggs into the pan. She heard Ron come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Rough night?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, resisting the urge to yawn. "I was up till one trying to finish all my paperwork. Why do you ask?"

She could feel Ron's amused smile. "Look down."

Hermione glanced into the pan and her eyes widened. She had put the whole raw egg in, shell included.


	54. Birthday

_Prompt: Birthday_

_Word Count: 96_

* * *

Hermione stared, horrified at the state of the kitchen. There was icing smeared on the ceiling (how did that even get there?) with chocolate sauce dripping all along the floor. The sink was overflowing with dirtied dishes and utensils while the entire counter was covered with lumps of butter and flour. In the middle of all this stood her husband, his distinct Weasley hair barely visible through the sugar power covering him from head to toe.

"I was trying to bake a cake without magic." Ron grinned sheepishly. "Happy birthday?"

Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed.


	55. Ebony

_Prompt: Ebony_

_Word Count: 97_

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron called excitedly, waving around an ebony coloured book. "Guess what I found? Harry's journal!"

Hermione gave him a disapprovingly look. "We shouldn't be going through his stuff… but one peek can't hurt." She reluctantly agreed.

The two sat together, flipping through the pages. Finally, they came upon something interesting.

"What is this?" Ron asked, reading aloud. "'Operation: Get Ron and Hermione together'"

Hermione continued down the list. "'Number 1: Shove their faces together. 2. Discuss with other Gryffindor's. 3. Lock them in the Room of Requirement.'"

A moment of silence followed.

Ron and Hermione cracked up.


	56. Tapestry

_Prompt: Tapestry_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

"This is stupid and childish." Hermione stated. "Why are we pranking Malfoy again? I don't want to end up in detention again!"

"It's all for Harry's sake." Ron reassured her. "Okay Hermione, on the count of three. One..."

"This is all very silly." Hermione said stiffly.

"Two…"

"Quite possibly dangerous too, when they find out who painted hearts on the Slytherin tapestry." She continued her argument.

"Three!"

"I'm _not_ doing this!" Hermione said firmly.

"Then why are you running along beside me?" Ron smirked slightly at her.

Hermione groaned and realized she indeed _was _running. He knew her too well.


	57. Daisy

_Prompt: Daisy_

_Word Count: 99_

* * *

"Er, Hermione?" Ron asked quietly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Hermione agreed, walking to a private corner of the common room with him. She could tell he was slightly nervous for some reason.

Ron's gaze darted nervously around the room, before he reached behind his back and produced a bouquet of daisies wrapped together neatly with a pink ribbon. "Happy Valentine's Day." He muttered embarrassedly.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. She couldn't stop the wide grin from taking over her face as she took the flowers, deciding not to mention that Valentine's Day was actually tomorrow.


	58. Purple

_Prompt: Purple_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

"If we were in a fairy tale, Harry would be the prince." Hermione said idly.

Ron glanced up at the sudden change in topic. "Well then, who would be the princess; you?"

Hermione shook her head and focussed on the purple fabric of the dress in front of her.

"Ginny would be the princess. And you and I would be the happily married couple."

Hermione stopped short when she realized what she had just said. She immediately turned away from Ron to hide her blush.

Ron tilted his head to the side, considering.

"Hermione Weasley." Ron mused. "That sounds nice."


	59. Rain

_Prompt: Rain_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

"We're meeting up at the muggle restaurant right?" Ron asked; brow scrunched up in confusion.

"Ronald, just give me the map!" Hermione sighed, "We're late enough as it is."

"I can read a map Hermione!"

The girl sighed. They were in muggle London, so they couldn't use the Point me spell and Ron had been insisting he could read a map for the past half hour already. Adding to her irritation, it started pouring rain. And they didn't have an umbrella.

She glanced over his shoulder.

"You're reading it upside down Ron!"

Ron quickly flipped it over. "No, I'm not!"


	60. Glasses

_Prompt: Glasses_

_Word Count: 98_

* * *

Ron stared at Hermione intently across the table. They were in the library doing homework when he noticed that she had a pair of glasses on. It very was strange. She had never worn glasses before.

"Hey, Hermione," he called. "Why are you wearing glasses?"

"I'm going blind." She responded gravely. "There's nothing you can do to stop it."

Ron stared at her in shock. "W-what?" he spluttered. "When did this happen?"

Hermione retained her serious face for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

"These are just for show." She giggled. "And you say I can't joke."


	61. Squid

_Prompt: Squid_

_Word Count: 65_

* * *

Ron bit down and chewed. Hermione shuddered in horror. Across the table, he gave her a strange look.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

She looked faintly queasy. "How can you eat that thing?" she said, pointing. "It's so smushy and disgustingly chewy. I can't stand it!"

"I take it you don't like squid then?" he asked.

"Of course I don't! Didn't you hear what I just said?"


	62. Pygmy Puff

_Prompt: Pgymy Puff_

_Word Count: 96_

* * *

Hermione gasped in shock. Holding the tiny purple Pygmy Puff in her hands, she stared in wide eyed amazement.

"How did you know I wanted this?" she asked lightly to Ron.

The boy simply shrugged in embarrassment. "I saw you staring at it the other day at WWW." He replied. "I thought you might like it."

"Crookshanks likes her too!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised as the cat came and purred at the new pet.

Ron nodded. "I brought him along to see which one he would like." He rubbed his scratched arm mournfully. "Never doing that again."


	63. Weather

_Prompt: Weather_

_Word Count: 97_

* * *

Hermione sighed happily as she lay in the grass watching the sky. The weather had been nice when she woke up so she decided to go cloud watching.

Hearing footsteps, she tilted her head and was met with the freckled face of Ron.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Cloud watching. You can join me if you like."

Ron shrugged and moved to lie beside her.

Later, Hermione turned to him, about to comment on how surprised she was that he could sit and enjoy nature quietly.

She was met with the sight of him sleeping.


	64. Thunder

_Prompt: Thunder_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

The thunder rang through the common room. Most students looked up curiously at the sound before shrugging and going back to whatever they were doing. But one girl, Hermione Granger, had gasped lightly at the sound, pupils growing smaller in fear.

For the better part of the hour, she forced herself not to jump at every _boom_ and then finally, the room was empty. Only Ron remained and he watched her inscrutably.

"You shouldn't be ashamed to be afraid of thunder." He intoned quietly.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "You noticed."

He grinned. "Of course I do. I always notice you Hermione."


	65. Jagged

_Prompt: Jagged_

_Word Count: 95_

* * *

_Riip. _

Hermione's Hogwarts: A History now sported a torn page.

Ron froze, staring down in shock at the jagged edge of the paper. He started to sweat nervously as his brain finally processed what he accidently did. Hermione would be so mad at him. He could already hear her voice yelling in his ear.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Hermione slipped through the common room door and Ron, in all his panic, dropped the book out of the open window.

Ron gaped as it trailed through the air.

He was so dead.


	66. Sock

_Prompt: Sock_

_Word Count: 99_

* * *

Hermione was no princess. She wasn't a frail, delicate damsel in distress that needed saving for everything. She was a strong girl who had survived through torture and war, and fairy tales had never appealed to her in the first place.

But as a drunken group of men gave her perverted leers, she saw Ron clench his fist and placed a hand on his arm, shaking her head. He was so sweet, but…

She didn't need protecting.

With that thought in mind, she socked the guy in the face and glared challengingly at the others. They immediately backed off.


	67. Nook

_Prompt: Nook_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

Hermione moved through the library, checking behind her to make sure no one was following. The room was empty, and Madame Pince was in the back room doing something or other.

She ducked behind a couple of bookshelves and squeezed through a space between the walls. These motions were familiar to her as they lead to her little nook.

But as she regarded the small corner, she realized someone else was already there. In front of her slept Ron Weasley, sucking his thumb and clutching a book like a pillow.

'_Too bad I don't have a camera.'_ She thought regretfully.


	68. Broken

_Prompt: Broken_

_Word Count: 88_

* * *

Hermione was only one half of a whole. Her other part lay next to her, breathing softly in his sleep as he turned over slightly to face her. She cautiously stroked his cheek, marvelling at the small scars that marked his face.

She didn't know what she would do without him. Him and his blunt words and light humour. Hermione thought she was lucky to have found such a brave and loyal man.

Yes, she was only half of a whole. And without him, she would be broken.


	69. Stop

_Prompt: Stop_

_Word Count: 95_

* * *

Hermione didn't know why she did it. She didn't want to constantly argue with Ron. It was a terrible feeling and she wanted to stop. But it always happened, and she would always be afraid that he would abandon her like all her other 'friends'.

One day, as they got into another fight, she met his gaze furiously. In his gaze she saw anger, stubbornness, and… acceptance. He accepted her for what she was and what she believed in, she realized.

It was the first day she admitted to herself that she liked Ron Weasley.


	70. Sin

_Prompt: Sin_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

Hermione was angry. She stormed through the hallways of Hogwarts, steadfastly ignoring the boy next to her.

"Look, I said I was sorry." Ron said, voice nearing exasperation.

She continued her silent treatment. But, just then, her foot slipped on a slightly elevated stone and she stumbled. Ron automatically reached out to steady her and she glanced at him and smiled in thanks.

Then, she seemed to remember she was mad at him and jerked away as if she had sinned. Chin in the air, she continued on her way.

Ron shook his head and followed with a rueful smile.


	71. Beach

_Prompt: Beach_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

"Here we are!" Hermione called cheerfully, getting out of the car and tugging her boyfriend towards the beach in front of them.

The sand was soft underfoot and she quickly tossed her flip flops off to the side. It wasn't until she took several more steps towards the vast ocean that she noticed Ron was still standing where she left him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He avoided her gaze. "I can't swim." He muttered under his breath.

"But, during the 2nd task…"

"That's because it was for Harry."

Hermione smiled softly before gesturing to him.

"Come on, I'll show you."


	72. Fork

**A/N: You guys are all amazing! Over a hundred reviews! :) Thank you so much for continuing to read this collection!**

_Prompt : Fork_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

Hermione sighed in frustration.

The baby banged his fork on the table once more, gurgling unhappily at having to eat the mushy baby food.

At that moment, Ron popped into the kitchen. "I'll take care of it." He said.

She gave him a relieved smile and went off into the next room. Then she stopped suddenly, at narrowed her eyes at the kitchen. Ron almost never helped with the baby stuff and she didn't let him because he would mess up somehow. She peeked into the kitchen.

"Don't think I can't see you trying to sneak him a cookie, Ron!"


	73. Dusk

_Prompt: Dusk_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

A wizened old woman sat quietly on a hill, staring down at the small gravestone in front of her. Dusk was just beginning to fall, but she paid no heed to the growing darkness. Even growing closer to her own death, her back was straight and proud.

"Hello Ronald. I'm back again." She murmured, casting her eyes downward. "The family is doing as well as ever. You never got to see our grandchildren, but I know you would've loved them." She laughed lightly. "It's almost time for me to join you."

After a moment's pause, she continued.

"I love you."


	74. Sugar

_Prompt: Sugar_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

"Hermione…" Ron rasped, reaching out for her.

The girl ignored him.

The boy was on the ground, face contorted in pain. "Hermione! I'm dying…"

Finally, she turned to him in irritation. "Ronald, I'm trying to study!"

"But… I'm hungry." He whined. His stomach rumbled in agreement.

Hermione's eye twitched in irritation. Shoving her cup of coffee at him, she ground out, "Now stop bothering me!"

There was a moment of blessed silence. Then,

"Hermione, you forgot the sugar."

With a scream of frustration, she left the common room.

Ron turned to Harry in confusion. "Must be her time of month."


	75. High

_Prompt: High_

_Word Count: 92_

* * *

Hermione's sobs wracked her body. She was terrified. She had always been afraid of heights as a kid, and now, riding on the back of a dragon, she was the most scared she had ever remembered being in her life.

Behind her, she could hear Ron swearing into the wind as his arms tightened around her. Unconsciously, she relaxed slightly into his arms. It was stupid to do so. After all, if they happened to fall, his arms would break sooner than cushion their fall.

But despite it all, she felt safe.


	76. Gryffindor

_Prompt: Gryffindor_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

The two of them sat in the Gryffindor common room; Hermione scribbling down an essay while Ron lounged on the couch, procrastinating until the last minute. He vainly tried to ignore the intense stare she shot his way every few minutes.

"If it's about my homework Hermione…" Ron trailed off when the girl shook her head vehemently.

She glared at the top of his head. "Why is your hair so soft? No matter how much I shampoo and conditioner, it never gets that soft. And your eyelashes are so long too..." She muttered.

Ron nervously backed away from the girl.


	77. Wings

_Prompt: Wings_

_Word Count: 93_

* * *

"Hermione," Ron said, looking furious, "You should have told either me or Harry if someone hexed you!"

The girl turned to stare at him, perplexed. "No one cursed me, Ron. What are you talking about?"

He gestured towards her hand in confusion. "Your nails have a picture of wings on it." He said.

She blinked in realization. "That's just nail polish. My parents got it for me for my birthday. I didn't want to waste it, so I put it on."

Ron blinked owlishly. "What's nail polish? Some sort of jinx?"

Hermione sighed.


	78. Hufflepuff

_Prompt: Hufflepuff_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

It was April fool's Day. Harry watched in amusement as Ron doodled a Hufflepuff badger on Hermione's face while she took a nap in the common room. A couple feet away, the first years looked on fearfully.

He wondered if he should run or hide. Hermione would be so pissed off when she woke up and found out that he had told Ron about the muggle tradition.

On second thought, her reaction would be so much funnier. The two boys exchanged mischievous grins as Ron added a moustache.

A few minutes later, a shrill scream rang out through the room.


	79. Acid

_Prompt: Acid_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

"Ow!" Ron winced, gripping his wrist gingerly. He gave the girl in front of him a pained look. "Can't you be gentler?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and simply continued wrapping his hand in thick gauze. "How'd you even burn a hole through your hand anyways?"

"I think one of the creatures they brought was dripping acid," Ron sighed.

"Okay," he said when she finished, "Your turn."

"I'm not injured," she stated.

"I can see you favouring your left leg," Ron said, giving her a look.

Hermione smiled softly in surprise and meekly sat down as he moved to help her.


	80. Jump

_Prompt: Jump_

_Word Count: 87_

* * *

It came very unexpectedly while they were bungee jumping.

After the war, Hermione had taken Ron to see more of the Muggle world. Swimming, airplanes...

And then they had decided to go bungee jumping. All she knew now was the terrifying sensation of the world rushing past her, and Ron's arms tight around her as he shouted, "I love you Hermione!"

She couldn't have said anything if she wanted, but she felt tears coming to her eyes.

It was the first time he said that to her.


	81. Sun

_Prompt: Sun_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

Two silhouettes were visible just outside Shell Cottage.

They sat like that for a while, savouring the feel of the other next to them. It could possibly be the last chance they would have to do so. As the girl realized this, she turned to him, intent on saying the three words she had always kept inside her. But then, the sun started climbing up the horizon.

The girl didn't know why, but her heart lifted a bit at the sight and she decided to keep the words for another day.

They would survive. She would make sure of it.


	82. Bright

_Prompt: Bright_

_Word Count: 85_

* * *

He wasn't like her. He wasn't the brightest witch of the age, or the most clever person he had ever met like she was. He didn't stand out. Not at all. Not in the sea of the other better Weasley's. He was ordinary, and he had never hated the word more.

But, he would see her smile and her laugh. See her tears and depression and he would try harder. He would struggle to be better, faster, smarter… because for her, he would do anything.


	83. Lies

_Prompt: Lies_

_Word Count: 94_

* * *

Her life had been built on lies.

'_I'm not lonely,' _she would tell herself when she was younger.

'_I don't care what the great Potter and Weasley say about me,' _she convinced herself.

'_I don't love anyone,' _she said to herself firmly, keeping her eyes away from the red head laughing near the fireplace.

They were all lies.

But she kept these lies close to her heart. Because they were her only protection from her vulnerable heart, from the cruel world, from the sometimes biting and sarcastic words of the boy _she didn't love_.


	84. Time

**A/N: I don't know if anyone's noticed, but I changed the cover again :) It's pretty much the same thing, only edited and given a better background. **

_Prompt: Time_

_Word Count: 99_

* * *

A boy with thick bushy hair watched his grandparents curiously.

He observed as his favourite grandfather pointed to a moving dragon figurine silently, and his grandma's eyes crinkled in amusement. He didn't know why, but he felt a warm feeling spread through him at the sight.

It was then he decided he wanted a relationship like that too. One where they didn't need words to communicate, and were still as much in love as they were when they were fourteen.

They said time changed everything, but it seemed to only make to fall deeper in love with each other.


	85. Secret

_Prompt: Secret_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know how to take a nap?" The incredulous voice Ron Weasley rang through the common room.

"I said I don't know how!" Hermione defended.

"It's not some secret method or anything," he snorted.

"Well I've never taken a nap before…"

He stared at her, then pointed to the couch. "You are deprived. Go on; lay on the couch and go to sleep."

She rolled her eyes at him, but lay down and closed her eyes. As her late-night studying caught up to her, she barely heard him whisper, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."


	86. Wild

_Prompt: Wild_

_Word Count: 98_

* * *

It was the day after the Yule Ball. Hermione and her best friends took a seat in the library, and Viktor almost immediately came to her.

"You looked beautiful yesterday." He said. "And your hair was especially silky."

Ron, who had been studiously ignoring them, looked up with narrowed eyes. "I like her hair better like this," he said, gesturing towards her wild, bushy hair.

Disregarding Viktor's irritated scowl, he turned back to the girl.

"You don't need makeup and a dress to look beautiful." He said simply.

Hermione thanked him, trying to ignore her suddenly hot face.


	87. Smoke

_Prompt: Smoke_

_Word Count: 79_

* * *

Hermione walked up the stairs to her apartment. She rummaged through her bag for her key, unlocking the door and slipping through.

The she screamed bloody murder.

"Ron!" she scolded as she recognized the dark silhouette in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Er, nothing." He muttered, and quickly made his way to the door. "Oh, and you might want to fix your toaster."

And then he was gone. Not even a moment later, the smoke alarm sounded.


	88. Toast

_Prompt: Toast_

_Word Count: 99_

* * *

"So? Hermione asked, "What were you doing in my apartment at 6 a.m. and _why _is my toaster all burnt?"

The boy guiltily looked at her slightly charred counter and utterly destroyed toaster.

"Well," he started, "I was craving toast today, so I flooed over to use your machine. But it malfunctioned somehow."

"You tried using magic on it, didn't you?"

Ron regarded her in surprise. "How did you know?"

"How many times have I told you that magic and technology don't mix?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Oops?"

Hermione sighed. "Come on, let's go."

"Where?"

"To buy a new toaster."


	89. Candle

_Prompt: Candle_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

Hermione's eye twitched as she stared down at the boy kneeling in front of a candle.

"Ron… _what _are you doing?"

"Shh," he murmured, "I'm giving my thanks to the Food God."

She stared.

After a while, Ron nodded and stood up. "All that's left is the sacrifice."

He took a small knife and held out his arm. Hermione shrieked in surprise.

With a single move, liquid splattered onto the ground hazardously.

"Okay, all done," he said. "Coming Hermione?"

Hermione brushed herself off, and glared at the sliced apple in front of the candle as if everything was its fault.


	90. Tear

_Prompt: Tear_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

Hermione sobbed brokenly over the cold, tiny body that was supposed to be _hers. _Her world had broken down around her and all she knew that her _baby, _her poor baby, was dead.

"_I'm sorry," the doctor said, grimacing, "He was a stillborn."_

She looked up into the grim face of Ron. He was acting tough, for her, but she knew he would break down soon too. He reached over and wiped her tears.

"Would you like me to take care of the funeral?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"It's _our_ first-born." She muttered quietly. "We'll do it together."


	91. Diary

**A/N: So, this is the sequel to Chapter 35: Pause. If you've forgotten what happened in that one, you should go re-read it.**

_Prompt : Diary_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

Hermione and Ron stared at the, once again, clean apartment that they shared. It definitely had not been this neat when they left. Ron narrowed his eyes and crept towards their room.

He threw the door open, wand out.

"Is that a house-elf?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

It was. In fact, it was carefully straightening Hermione's diary on top of her desk. He glanced up at them and gave them a wide grin.

"Master Ron helped Dibbler! Dibbler will now help Master Ron!" he squeaked.

"All this time… and it was a house elf invading our apartment." Hermione left, grumbling.


	92. Message

_Prompt: Message_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

Hermione examined the note in front of her.

'_Come to the unused Transfiguration room at 5:00 today.'_

She had contemplated not going, but as usual, her curiosity had overridden her common sense. She tucked the note away in her pocket, and started out of the room.

When she got there, she looked around, but nobody was there. Face furrowed, she turned to leave.

"Garghh!" A voice cried.

Hermione stared, unimpressed. "That's not a very good costume, Ron."

The boy took off his mask in disappointment. "You didn't get scared?"

She shook her head. "Let's just go to the Halloween Feast."


	93. Piano

_Prompt: Piano_

_Word Count: 84_

* * *

"What's that?" Ron asked, pointing to an object in her living room.

"That's a piano, Ron." Hermione said distractedly, shifting through her old stuff.

"And this?"

"A violin."

A couple moments later, a terrible loud screeching sound filled the entire apartment. Hermione whirled around, ears ringing from the sound.

"_What _are you doing?"

Ron was standing there with the violin in his hands and the bow in the other. He looked faintly puzzled.

"You mean that's not how it was supposed to sound like?"


	94. Free

_Prompt: Free_

_Word Count: 99_

* * *

"Why us?" she whispered brokenly, "We're just children…"

Ron sat next to her in the tent, listening to her talk. It was Hermione's turn to wear the locket, and she was feeling all of her darker emotions come to the surface.

"I wish we could go back to those days," Hermione whispered, "When we were young and innocent. When we were free from all of our responsibilities and duties."

Ron nodded, then hesitantly took her hand.

"The only we can do is move forward," he murmured.

Hermione nodded, the heavy feeling in her chest loosening slightly at his words.


	95. Breathless

_Prompt: Breathless_

_Word Count: 90_

* * *

Hermione stepped into Ron's apartment, her eyes widening. It was breathtaking.

Literally. She couldn't breathe.

As she sneezed, a cloud of dust flew up into her face, causing her to cough violently. She placed her hand over her mouth and nose, struggling not to breath in the dirty air. Hermione then turned around and glared at the boy who had come in behind her, and wordlessly conjured a duster and mop.

Ron slumped down in disappointment. "I guess we're not having a dinner date then?"

"You think?" she asked sarcastically.


	96. Past

_Prompt: Past_

_Word Count: 85_

* * *

Ron and Harry lounged on their beds in the Burrow, bored out of their minds. Harry glanced at Ron, who had just started speaking out of the blue.

"You know," Ron said dully, "Way back in the past, when I was younger, I didn't understand girls at all. They were so confusing, you know?"

Harry wondered where this was going.

"And now," he continued, "After meeting and being best friends with Hermione for years… I still don't understand them."

Harry nodded. A wise observation indeed.


	97. History

_Prompt: History_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

Ron sat slumped over on a library table. He tiredly nodded occasionally to the History lecture Hermione was giving him. They had been at it for half an hour already. Harry already left to find Ginny.

"And that's when the Goblins revolted." Hermione finished. She beamed at Ron. "You actually listened to me today! I'm so happy!"

Ron sat up so quickly his chair rocked and was sent a glare from Madame Pince. He waved his arms around frantically.

"You mean I wasn't dreaming? I listened to a whole lecture, and it wasn't a _nightmare_?"

Hermione's good mood evaporated quickly.


	98. Snitch

_Prompt: Snitch_

_Word Count: 100_

* * *

Hermione and Ron stared at the snitch on the bed in front of them.

"Why don't we try forcing it open?" Ron asked. "I could grab the, uh, hummer from Dad's secret stash of muggle things."

He quickly ran out of the room before she could respond, coming back with a hammer in hand.

"The snitch is Harry's though…" Hermione said uneasily.

Ron waved her off, and dragged the tool to the bed. However, he accidently dropped it… on his foot. He cursed loudly, causing Harry to burst into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!"


	99. Frozen

_Prompt: Frozen_

_Word Count: 61_

* * *

"Remember that time you punched Malfoy in the face?" Ron asked, grinning.

Hermione smiled indulgently at him. "Yeah, that felt good. But don't you think it's about time you made friends with him? You're both grown adults now."

Ron froze in shock, and then burst out laughing. He stopped when he realized she wasn't laughing with him.

"That wasn't a joke?"


	100. Hope

_Prompt: Hope_

_Word Count:73_

* * *

Hermione stared at the almost-falling-apart bouquet of flowers in front of her. Ron shuffled from foot to foot, looking extremely embarrassed. His ears were entirely red.

"Pig got to them," he mumbled in explanation, "And it was too late to buy new ones. Er, Happy Anniversary?" He peeked at her hopefully.

Hermione smiled, then laughed. She took the flowers carefully and arranged them neatly in a vase.

"I never liked perfect things anyways."

* * *

**A/N: Aaand, we're done! Thank you to everyone who have read and reviewed this story all throughout the month that it's been in progress! You are all amazing.**

**A shout-out to PhilosopherStone909, Spellshadow98, RonKing, and RomioneShipper who have been with me since the very beginning. Thank you so much :) And a special thanks to EyrnPotter, who came up with this brilliant challenge!**


End file.
